Learning to Fear
by tamaraneangirl
Summary: If you saw the episode Stranded, you heard Starfire say that things will never be the same between her and Robin. Is she right? Read to find out...COMPLETED!
1. Learning to Fear

AN: This is what happens after the episode, Stranded.

This is Robin's POV.

I knew that I should have said something. This whole thing would never have happened. And now it's all my fault.

She's right, It'll never be the same again. Never.

Why didn't I explain? Why don't I go ahead and say something about it? But no, I have to withdraw into my shell. AGAIN. It happens every time. I don't know why. Maybe it's something inside me that tells me not to. Maybe it's just, I don't know. It's like I have some feeling that if I tell her, just utter one word about it, something will happen.

And things will never be the same.

When Cy referred to her as my girlfriend, something inside me exploded. I think that it was because I never thought, never in a million years, that something like that could happen. Of course, I wanted it to happen. But I was scared of it happening because I didn't know if things would then change between us if it did.

Honestly, I think that when people are scared or afraid of things, it's because they don't know about them, or what will happen once they get involved in it. But maybe, just maybe, people wouldn't be as afraid of things once they got to know and learn about their fears. Maybe that's what I need to do.

That's what happened to me when I _almost_ told Star that I…you know.

Ok, ok, I know, very short. Sorry! I'll update very soon! Please review! Nice ones or flames, either one!


	2. Learning to Love

Starfire's POV 

It was very troubling to me when Robins said that I was not his girlfriend. True, maybe I do not fully understand what being a girlfriend means, for I do not believe that I have experienced that thoroughly. But still, I did believe that Robin and I had something…different, that the others did not have with him. When Robin told me that he was not very good at telling how he feels, I empathized with him. On my planet, our feelings are very much important, and are often shared with one another. Robin, I feel, though I know him very well, I do not know him at all.

Robin is unlike any of the other titans. He is able to cope with more things than believed possible. Robin, however, is very withdrawn when it comes to his emotions, for he fears that they will hurt his friends. None of us is anything like Robin, and no one ever will be. I often worry about Robin. I know that he is stressed, often too stressed for his own good. When Robin believed that he had seen Slade, when he really had not, his health started to decline. The stress was much too hard for him to handle, and he was about to---.

I try very hard not to remember that day. That was the day that I realized that, as tough as Robin seems on the outside, he is very soft and fragile on the inside. That is the part of Robin that needs us, his friends and

confidants.

Ok, please review, good ones or flames!

New chapter coming soon!


	3. Learning to be Aware

Thanks:

Worthlessdeath- I'm really glad to know that you like the story! Thanks for your support!

Bluelilsweety- I'm thrilled to know that you enjoyed my story. Hint: Next time don't trip on your dog! Laughs

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my stories, you two!

Cyborg's POV

"_Let's go. Unless you want to stay here goofing around with your girlfriend!" _That is probably the worst thing that I have ever said in my life. How was I supposed to know that that one line, just those 13 words, would have such a strong effect on someone? Man, if I didn't say that, then Star and Robin would be…normal. I mean, I don't see why my words hurt Robin so much, but I must've struck a nerve. Yeah, sure I know that though he tries to deny it, Robin really _is _a sensitive guy. But I had no clue that his feelings were so strong for Starfire that he would flip out at me for calling them boyfriend and girlfriend.

The thing that I'm mainly worried about is that their "relationship" will never be the same. Honestly, all that I've heard them say this past week is, "hi." I'm really worried. They might never be the same, and it's my fault. My fault, my total and complete fault. If only I hadn't made that wisecrack about the girlfriend. Look, if that one sentence is already affecting their relationship, in the long run, it will, without a doubt, affect the team. And it will be my fault. All my fault.

Again, please review, good ones or flames! If you want me to tell you what I have planned, please let me know in your review and I will do so.


	4. Learning to Listen

Thanks to:

Worthlessdeath

TAMARAN: I will read your stories, they sound great!

Kasai-hana: Thanks! At the end of this chapter, I'll say what I have in store for the Titans.

Samanthe2121: After the Titans' points of views, the chapters will be longer.

Clueless and GreenDayRox1999: Here's my update!

and Professional Drama Queen: I try my best to be in character.

Thanks to all of you for reviews and please continue to do so! –Thanks!

Beast Boys' POV

Well, I thought that it was funny. Of course, that means that it's not funny, because, according to the other titans, whenever I think that something is funny, it isn't. And up until this time, I've always disagreed. Until Now.

I mean, I usually love a good fight. Especially between Star and Robin, I mean that's RARE! But this time, I could just sense that something would go wrong. Like, you know how some pets sort of have ESP, according to their owners? Well, I get some of that as an after-effect, having been in a cat and dog form many, many times. Well, this time, I knew that something inside the two of them snapped. I guess I don't blame either one of them. I mean, if Cy suddenly said, in front of Terra, that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, well, I probably would've snapped, too. The thing that I don't understand is how on Earth-uh, that is, Tamaran, did Starfire snap? I mean, she's not one to all of a sudden turn on you. I guess that she was so hurt by Robin's comment, "She's NOT my girlfriend," that she turned her back on him.

However it happened though, one thing's for sure: Things between them will _never _be the same.

Thanks again for reading! Everybody reading this, please review! After all of the titan's points of view, the chapters **_will_** get longer. For those of you that want to know, after the POV's, later on, there will probably be a villain that is so formidable that the titans will be forced to come together, mainly Robin and Starfire, of course. But I'm not sure yet.


	5. Learning to Feel

A/N: Please forgive me if this chapter does not portray Raven's personality all that well. Her personality is kind of hard to do.

Raven's POV:

I can honestly say that sometimes I feel slightly jealous of other people. Those people may feel and think whatever they want, whenever they want. I, on the other hand, have to watch what I feel and think. Just one little bit of unnecessary emotion, and something will blow up. But for love, I don't know if I'm really all that jealous. I mean, everybody has heard those countless numbers of stories of heartaches and break-ups. So, can anybody tell me, is love really worth all of that? In today's world, more and more people are choosing to be single. Whether or not they choose to have children, that's their decision. But people are still choosing to be single. If this is the case, why do people care so much about love, when, obviously, there are many that can live without it?

Love is overrated. I mean, who needs flowers and chocolate? Like, why not trees and pretzels? Nobody _needs _flowers and chocolate. So they don't _need _love. So, if we don't need love to survive, why does Robin, our firm and dedicated leader, suddenly care so much about it?

As soon as Cyborg cracked a (bad) joke about Robin and Starfire being together, it was so obvious. I could pick up little bits and pieces of emotion coming from him. Anybody, telekinetic or not, would easily be able to tell that Robin was in love. Ok, sure, it isn't common for that to happen to Robin in the first place, but- to be in love with Starfire? Sure, it's been obvious. Robin is so head-over-heels in love with her that he doesn't even notice the signs that he's pouring and gushing out that show that he's in love. I'm telling you, if you happen to be at one of our fights with a villain, just watch Robin. All of us get hurt a countless number of times in a battle. But you never hear Robin call out, "CYBORG!" OR, "RAVEN!" No, only "STARFIRE!" Yes, it's ok to be in love, sure. But he should know not to make it so obvious, for this, I know, will not only affect him and Starfire, but it will affect the rest of the team, too. Therefore, affecting the world.

Actually, I think that that was the chapter that was the easiest to write. I like this one. Anyway, please review. PLEASE REVIEW! Hardly anybody is reviewing. If you are out there and reading this story and not reviewing, please review, because, if I don't get enough reviewers, I will assume that this is not a good story and I will stop writing it. So, please review if you want to hear the rest of the story. Thanks!


	6. Learning to Speak

Wow, I have a lot of people to thank this week! Thanks for all of the reviews, and please keep it up!

Worthlessdeath: Don't worry, if people keep reviewing like they are now, I'll definitely keep writing. But I'm really glad that you like it that much!

Stars Wars Queen: There definitely will be Rob/Star fluff, but unfortunately, it won't be until a little bit later, when Robin and Starfire make up. But please continue to read until there is fluff!

Tempus Mori: Yes, I definitely agree that the chapters are not long enough. However, now that I am done the POVs, the chapters will get longer. And I'm going as fast as I can! 

HurleyGurley23: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that you like it! Yes, since I'm done the POVs now, I'm going to be able to make the chapters a little bit longer.

RupertLover09: Thanks so much! I'll continue to write it, then!

A/N: This is from Robin's POV.

When the team and I got home, we all did our own thing. Raven and "Secrets of the Last Days" were on the couch. The book, being Raven's, for once actually looked sort of interesting. It was a thick, red book with a glossy look to the cover and back. From what she had told me earlier, it was about some villain back in the 18th century who couldn't be defeated until a sorcerer came along and banished him from the land. Yeah, it wasn't my kind of book, but it might be able to help us in some battle, if Raven could use the sorcerer's spells and whatnot. It also might give us some ideas for fighting techniques.

Cyborg and Beast Boy zoomed off to their playstation, surprise, surprise, after being away from it for _soooo_ long. (Four hours, actually) There's nothing much really to say about that. It was just another one of their loud, annoying, and frustrating games that, no matter how hard I try, I can never beat either one of them.

But Starfire, seemingly so happy when we left the planet that we had been stranded on, began the walk to her room, all the in the back of the tower. I remember when she first joined the team. We were going to give her the room that was right next to Beast Boy's. But, she refused. She said that it was because the back room had a better view; I say it was because Beast Boy's room stinks worse than a skunk, and the smell spreads. All of the titans try to avoid Beast Boy's area as best as we can. Anyway, I could only imagine what she was doing and why. That definitely is _not _like her. Usually, when she's upset, she'll come to talk to me. Or, I'll notice immediately, being that Star basically broadcasts her feelings on her face, and ask her what's up. This time, though, as she slowly walked to her room, I called, "Star!" But she didn't answer. This is the first time that Star has ignored me. Jeez, you know, I could kill myself. I just- I cannot believe that I said such horrible things to her! What was I thinking-"Give me space!" Why on Earth did I say that? She wasn't even in my way! And now things have changed. I've said it once, and I'll say it again: Things between us will never be the same.

Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Learning to Realize

Okay, my computer is now up and running! Yay! Thank you everybody for being so patient! A special thanks to Nightbolts101, for posting the notice. Nightbolts101, this chapter is dedicated to you! Now for my other thank you's…

Samanthe2121: Thank you, and I plan on continuing the story! Read at the bottom of this chapter to see about the length of the chapters, I need some feedback on my question.

Worthlessdeath: I'm glad that you like it and find it funny, I try my best!

GreenDayRox1999: Yeah, I noticed that too! (That Starfire was giving him space)

Sailorgirl16: Yes, I guess it was. I'm trying to clearly show their feeling on what happened, so I guess so!

Nightbolts101: Thanks! I think I've improved too. At least, hopefully…See you on Tuesday! I lylas also! 

Rock'n'rollbitch: Thank you very much! About the chapter length, please read at the bottom of this chapter to see about the length of the chapters, I need some feedback on my question.

Smbdy tht lks rk a lttl 2 much: In a couple of chapters, there will be a battle, and probably way more than one. However, I can't guarantee that they will be good, I don't know if I'm all that great at fight scenes.

RobinStarfire: Thank you! I hurried to finish this chapter as quickly as I could!

Ummm me: Thank you! I'm hurrying!

A/N: This is in Starfire's POV

As soon as we got home, I went to my room. Oh, I feel terrible! As I was walking to my room, I hear Robin. "Starfire, wait up!" Oh, but I cannot. Though I feel as though I could have handled the situation in a more suitable way, at the time, I knew that I had done the correct thing by simply ignoring him. I did not wish to speak with him then. Though I had forgiven him right before he and I boarded the T-ship, I began to wonder. I tried, I honestly did, to stop the mean and horrible thoughts. But they would not stop! I soon realized that this time, he was wrong, not I. Robin…I believed that he and I had something…different. Something special. Now I know that it had all been a lie. And that is what angers me. The fact that I had believed in Robin, believed in him with all of my heart. Only to have him turn on me in the end. That is what hurts. I would share this with the others, but I do not believe that that I could. Though I feel a desperate need to confide my thoughts and feelings in someone, I feel as though they could not and would not understand. Beast Boy and Cyborg would surely tell Robin how I feel, but I cannot risk him knowing my thoughts of him. Raven, yes, I might consider telling Raven of my worries… Perhaps she will be of assistance. Maybe she has had one of the boyfriends and has experienced such an argument before. But, I suppose as Beast Boy would say: "Pfft, yeah right!" You see, I would most often confide in Robin. But now…now I cannot. My connection with Robin has been broken, and I feel that it can never be repaired.

Ok, please review! Also, I need EVERYONE to give me feedback on this:

Many of you are saying that my chapters are too short. I agree. I could make them longer if I combined my chapters. But, then it would take me longer to update. So, I need EVERYONE to tell me if they would prefer that my chapters are short but updated frequently, or that they are long but updated slowly.

ALSO, EVERYBODY PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY, INVOLVEMENT OF THE PAST!


	8. Learning to Struggle

Samanthe2121: Thanks, and I'll try my best to make them longer!

GreenDayRox1999: Lol, yeah that was pretty funny!

Surfgirl: Thanks for answering my question! You were the only one!

ALSO, PEOPLE, PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY, INVOLVEMENT OF THE PAST! IF YOU EVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE TITANS' REAL PASTS, THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU!

"Raven, may I please have one of the words with you?"

"Uh…..yeah, sure, come in."

Walking into Raven's room, Starfire nervously glanced around the place, realizing that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the most comforting place to talk to your friend. She sat down, reluctantly, I might add, but she sat down all the same.

"Raven, may I speak to you about something that is quite troubling?"

"Uh…sure, I guess so, but I'm afraid that I'm not all that good at this kind of thing."

"Oh that is quite alright, Raven!"

"Ok, then, what is it?"

"Well, Raven, you remember the other day when Robin and I had a dispute, yes? Well, (here she sighed) I-I felt that I felt differently about Robin than the rest of the team-I like you all in many different ways and for many different reasons. But Robin, I felt that he and I had something…different. Do you understand?"

"I-I guess so. You, you had a crush on Robin."

"Oh, but no! I would most definitely not wish to harm him in any way!"

"No, Star, a crush…agh, you felt a sort of affection for him, right?"

"Yes, yes! But Robin and I had that argument, and I feel as if things between us will never be the same."

"Hey Star?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Uh…I have something to tell you."

"Yes? Okay then."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I pledge to you that I shall tell no one of your secret!"

"Alright then. Look, Robin, well, he feels the same way about you."

At this Starfire beamed.

"He told you of this?"

"Well, no, not really, but I'm an empath, remember? Jeez, Star, he has some pretty…strong emotions for you. Heck, what am I saying? I don't know anything about this kind of thing. But, still, from what I can tell, Star, he's pretty mad at himself right now. Just give him time. And I would suggest that you tell him how you feel, and vice versa. He's pretty upset with himself."

"Oh, but Raven, I cannot. Robin cannot know of how I feel."

"Alright, then, suit yourself."

"Many thanks, Raven."

"Uh...sure. You're welcome."

Many of you are saying that my chapters are too short. I agree. I could make them longer if I combined my chapters. But, then it would take me longer to update. So, I need EVERYONE to tell me if they would prefer that my chapters are short but updated frequently, or that they are long but updated slowly.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Learning to Freeze

Samanthe2121: What was confusing about it? But I'm glad that you like the stories.

Worthlessdeath: Thanks for your thoughts on my question!

Nightbolts101: Thanks! See you tomorrow! Lylas!

RobStarLovers: Thanks!

RupertLover09: Thanks for your opinion!

Akiismarina: Thanks for your opinion!

.: I'll try to make them longer.

Goddess of Horses: Thanks!

RobinStarfire: Thanks for your opinion!

Starangel4eva: OK, I'll try that, thanks!

GreenDayRox1999: Thanks for your opinion!

ATTENTION! EVERYBODY PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY, INVOLVEMENT OF THE PAST. I THINK THAT IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THIS STORY! ALSO, IT WILL EXPLAIN ALL OF THE TITANS _REAL _PASTS!

The alarm sounded and the five titans sprung into action. Robin, at the computer, researching the latest update of criminal records, exited out of the screen and jumped up and out the door. Starfire, happily feeding Silkie, tried to stop his crying at the sudden sound of the alarm. But no such luck. She left him at the table and flew out of her window, calling goodbye to her Silkie. Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their game (they couldn't bear to restart it when they got back) and ran out the door on Robin's heels. Raven was outside meditating when the alarm broke her concentration and she followed after the others.

Beast Boy, now perched on Robin's shoulder as a parrot, squawked, "So, who are we after anyway?" Robin, who had just jumped onto the R-cycle, panted, "Johnny…Rancid."

The titans flew/drove to the local Tool'n'Tech, where Rancid was, according to Cyborg's locator. He was there stealing a bunch of parts for his newly built Robo Dog II.

Beast Boy spotted Johnny first, and dove after him as a peregrine falcon, which is known for its speed; it can go up to 200 miles per hour in a dive. Which is exactly what Beast Boy was doing. He dove towards the villain, and at the last second, turned into an elephant. Believe you me, an elephant landing on you at 200 miles per hour is, too put it mildly, very **_very_** painful.

However, Johnny had seen Beast Boy coming, and at the last second had turned to drive the other way. Beast Boy ended up on Rancid's motorcycle, as Johnny went flying through the air. Starfire shot starbolts at the airborne Johnny, knocking him (painfully) over to Cyborg, who then shot him with his laser cannon, which knocked Johnny over to Robin, who threw an explosive that blew up in his face, temporarily blinding him. Raven then encased him in a black dome as the police pulled up, ready to take Johnny to jail. ****

"Yeah! We kicked his butt! High five!" Cyborg shouted.

He walked around the titans, making sure that all of them got a high-five from everyone. Of, course, in this case, Cyborg didn't push all that hard to get Raven to be included in the high fives. When Robin and Starfire realized that they still had to high-five each other, however, they froze. What with their recent "dispute," the two were having some issues on speaking terms, let alone touching each other in any way, whether it's a high-five or a hug. The titans, seeing this, all crowded around. Of course Cyborg and Beast Boy were totally oblivious to their teammate's problems, but they gathered around anyway to see what was causing the freeze-up. Raven, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on, but she knew that she couldn't do anything at the moment to help the situation. Robin and Starfire, both fully aware that their friends were watching, tried their best to forget their past feeling of discomfort and high-five, but they knew that they couldn't do it. So, taking a deep breath, they both stepped back and sighed in defeat. They could not manage to do it. Robin feeling guilty and angry that Starfire couldn't understand his past words of what their relationship was, and Starfire feeling confused and rejected, as a both a girlfriend and a friend. Finally, Cyborg and Beast Boy had had enough.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" They both shouted.

Ok, sorry for lots of things: 1. I'm **_terrible_** at fight scenes, I know. 2. Very boring chapter. 3. Possibly boring story. And, I might stop writing this. I don't understand how you guys can like this story, even I don't like it and I'm writing it! SO, if you really want me to continue, please tell me and I will, but if not enough people review, there is a decent-sized chance that I will stop writing it. So, please review!

**ATTENTION! EVERYBODY PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORY, INVOLVEMENT OF THE PAST. I THINK THAT IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THIS STORY! ALSO, IT WILL EXPLAIN ALL OF THE TITANS _REAL _PASTS!**


	10. Learning to Bend the Rules

Clueless90: Thanks!

Samanthe2121: I'm continuing for now, don't worry, but I'm glad that you want me to continue. Lol, ok then, once you remember what confused you, just tell me.

Worthlessdeath: Wow, when I got that review, I was so thrilled! Thanks so much for your support! I'll try to use your advice, thanks for giving it to me! And I won't delete the story!

Fhqwagads: Ok, I will, and thanks for reviewing!

RupertLover09: Alright, I'll continue writing it! I'm really glad that you like the story!

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: Cool name, by the way. Thanks for your review!

Dragongirl: Great, thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like the story.

Robin Fan: Thanks! And I'll try my best to make the chapters longer.

SuperrachiE: Ok, I'll continue. And noooo, anything but the puppy dog face!

Abby: Ok, thanks!

RobinStarfire: Alright, thanks! I will continue!   
Nightbolts101: Ok, thanks, I'll try your advice. Lylas also, see you on Monday! (Did you know that you have really pretty eyes? Lol! Hey, also, I can smell that you're nearsighted!) Nightfire22: Ok, I will, and thanks for your review! 

DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO GET THOSE SEPERATOR LINES TO WORK? IF SO, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THEM!

Starfire gave Raven a pleading look.

"Fine, alright!" Raven said, rolling her eyes. It was time to explain everything to the boys.

Raven led Cyborg and Beast Boy back to the tower and into the meeting room. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were desperately trying to think up something to say.

"Alright. So, haven't you noticed anything…unusual going on with Robin and Starfire recently?" Questioned Raven.

"Uh…"Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

Raven sighed, and launched into the story. She recalled the day that the team was left stranded on some unknown planet, while lost and alone. At this, Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded fervently, looking back on that day. Beast Boy had found Cyborg's head that day, but no body, and had to search all over the planet looking for the remnants of Cyborg's limbs. Here Raven reminded Cyborg of when he teased Robin of hanging around with his "girlfriend," Starfire. When Cyborg teased Robin, she explained, Robin exploded. Robin is under a lot of stress daily, she explained, and embarrassing him didn't help the matter. At this, however, Cyborg exploded also.

Meanwhile, back at the site where the Rancid battle had taken place, Starfire and Robin stood in silence.

"Should I tell her that it was an accident?" Robin thought. "That it was a mistake?"

"Should I apologize?" Wondered Starfire. "Did I put the pressure on him?"

But Robin didn't tell Starfire that it was a mistake, and Starfire didn't tell Robin that she was sorry. But in Robin's case, that was okay, it, wasn't an accident. And it was okay in Starfire's case, she wasn't responsible for what happened. So who would speak first?

Back at the tower, Cyborg exploded.

"YEAH, IS THAT SO? WELL, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ROBIN'S NOT THE ONLY ONE UNDER PRESSURE HERE! WE ALL ARE, EVERY SINGLE YEAR, EVERY SINGLE MONTH, EVERY SINGLE WEEK, EVERY SINGLE DAY, EVERY HOUR, EVERY SECOND, EVERY MILISECOND FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S A WONDER THAT NONE OF US HAS BROKEN DOWN FROM ALL OF THE DN PRESSURE!"

"Cyborg, I know that we're all under pressure. But you have to realize that Robin is under more pressure than any of us. If we fail, it's all on his hands. Anyway, there's no point in yelling about any of this. We all agreed when we joined the team that there would be no "couples." It would seriously affect the team." Raven grimaced at the thought of what would happen if the team changed that rule. Everybody would be too distracted by their "love" on the team, resulting in utter chaos when they were harmed in any way. The team didn't need any more distractions.

"Exactly!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You know what, Raven? You're right! I've had enough of this! No, no one is allowed to break the rules, no no, not ever. But, of course, it's perfectly okay for Robin to break them! I mean, since he's so _important_ and everything! I mean, when are we suddenly less important than Robin that he gets to break the rules and we don't?

"You know what, Cyborg," Beast Boy said. You're right! Let's show Robin how important he is to us!"

At this, he and Cyborg walked out of the room, already discussing their ingenious plans.

"Uh Oh." Thought Raven.

Ok, everybody please please, please review! Also, please please please read my other story, Involvement of the Past! Thanks!

-Tamaraniangrl19

ATTENTION: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BEAST BOY AND CYBORG'S PLAN IS TO GET BACK AT ROBIN! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME! THANKS!


	11. Learning to Plan Ahead

Samanthe2121: You know what, that is a really good idea! I hope you don't mind I think that I'm going to use that! Don't worry, I'll give you credit for it.

Worthlessdeath: Yeah, I guess I'll just use numbers/letters for the dividers, thanks for the idea!

Cindy: Don't worry, there will DEFINITELY be fluff _very_ soon. And yes, it will be Rob/Star.

SuperrachiE: Lol, thanks for the puppy dog face ideas.

RobinStarfire: That's ok if your mind is always slow, I don't mind, just as long as you review! 

XxKataraxX: Thanks! I like when Cyborg exploded too!

Animerockstar and RobStarLovers: Ok, I did and here's the update!

Nightbolts101: Thanks for the idea! I'm going to do something like that. OMG CALL ME ASAP! I have SUPER important news that I need to tell you ASAP about Harvest Moon. OMG you won't believe it I can't wait to see the look on your face when I tell you! See you tomorrow!

WeLcOmE2pArAdIsE: Yeah, I'll try to make the chapters longer, they are a little bit too short. But I'm glad that you like my story and please continue to review!

It was 8:31 P.M. Robin and Starfire were still at the "Rancid scene of Crime." And they had been there since noon. Both of them sighed in defeat. This was getting them nowhere. They had been sitting for eight hours and thirty-one minutes (and fifty-two seconds), yet they still had not said a single word to each other. Both knew that the other wanted to go home, and they nodded in silent understanding. They stood up and walked/flew home.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were adding the finishing touches to what they called their "Get back at Robin by humiliating him and making him run home to his mommy and decide to never ever ever ever ever break the rules again" plan.

"Ok, and then we tell her whisper whisper"

"Right and then he whisper whisper"

"Exactly!"

"Okay! Let's get going!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked over to Raven, and told her their brilliant idea. A small smile spread across her lips. This, Raven told herself, was probably the only decent plan that the boys had ever made. It was good enough, she said to them, that yes, she would help them as they saw fit.

Flying through her open window, Starfire plopped down on her bed and put her feet on the pillow and her head by the bottom of the bed, and went to sleep.

At that second, a small green flea flew off of the ceiling and gently landed on the plush carpet below. Transforming back to human form, Beast Boy drew a post-it out of his pocket and placed it on Starfire's night table, right where she would see it when she woke up. It said, "Meet me in the basement, 10Am. –BB"

Then, transforming back into the flea once more, the flea dashed through the vent in the room and followed the tunnel back to his room.

The next morning, at exactly ten A.M, Starfire met Beast Boy in the basement. But he was not alone. Cyborg and Raven were both standing there besides him. Raven stepped up.

"Starfire, I told the boys here what is going on between you and Robin."

At this, Starfire nodded ruefully. Though this was her business only, the rest of the team was bound to find out sometime.

Raven continued, "And we- they- have come up with a plan." Raven went up to Starfire and quickly told her of their plan.

"No, I am very sorry Raven- Beast Boy, Cyborg, but I do not wish to partake in this. Though I am having- problems with Robin at this time, I do not like to lie to my friends. I believe that Robin and I will eventually come to an agreement. Though I do appreciate your concern, I will take care of it on my own."

At this, Cyborg grinned. "Ha! I told you, BB!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Fine, Fine, you were right. Raven, plan B."

"Fine," Raven sighed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Beast Boy, Cyborg," Starfire said, her eyes turning purple, then slowly back to their normal shade of green, "Our plan is now in action."

Okay, please review and tell me what you think! I know that this was a very short chapter, but I couldn't help it, I've been grounded from the computer and my mom let me on for today, so I didn't have much time to write it. The next chapter should be up kind of soon though, don't worry.


	12. Learning to Laugh

This chapter is dedicated to Samanthe2121, who gave me the idea for this chapter.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Alright!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered. It worked! So far, anyway.

Raven, on the other hand, was not very happy.

"Don't you feel… sort of guilty about this? I mean, she said that she didn't want to do this."

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, then nodded. "No," they said in unison.

Raven sighed. "Then let's get on with it."

The three of them, with Starfire lagging behind, walked to the kitchen, where Robin was sitting eating his breakfast, a bowl of Cheerios and a cheese danish. Seeing the team come in, Robin looked up.

"Robin," Beast Boy said, as calmly as he could (he was having trouble holding in his laughter at what they were about to do), "Starfire has something she needs to tell you."

Robin cocked his head and looked at Starfire. His back to her, Raven chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Robin, I have…a boyfriend."

Robin's head exploded. Starfire…has a boyfriend? But-how could this happen? How could it be? Starfire was his girl, all his! And now she's gone off with some guy, (probably stupid, ugly and mean, Robin thought) that wasn't himself!

"Starfire, can we-can we talk?"

"About what, Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"Well, about-agh, I'll tell you later, just, can we talk?"

Starfire nodded and followed Robin into a room where they could have some privacy.

"Look, Star, what-why? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, first of all, it is none of your business, and anyway, why do you care? It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, as you said earlier."

Well, that's strange, Robin thought. She's being kind of…well, different. Since when did Star say none of your business? Some thing was up…

"Starfire! I thought that we had gone over this! We said that we were friends! And I don't mind, I don't mind at all that you are a girl and my friend! I love it!"

"Then can you not be happy for me that I have a boyfriend? Because, if we are not a couple, surely you would not mind that I am the girl of another boy."

Robin didn't know what to do. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. He had to.

"Starfire, I…"

"Yes…"

"Star, I-I'm madly in love with you!"

There. He had done it. The cards were in her hands now; it was all up to her to make the next move. Instead, something…surprising happened.

"Finally!" Starfire shouted. Robin was confused. If she had a boyfriend, why was she glad that Robin loved her? But then he became distracted-by Starfire's eyes. They glowed violet, then died back into the brilliant emerald that they had always been.

"Huh…?"

The door burst open, and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sauntered in with grins of accomplishment plastered onto their faces.

"Ok," Robin said, "What the heck is going on here?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg started cracking up. Raven grinned, and started to explain.

She told Robin of how she and the boys planned on showing him that they were sick and tired of seeing Robin beat around the bush time and time again about his feeling for Starfire. She explained how she took over Starfire's body to get Robin to admit that he loved her. At this part, Raven couldn't help it. She had to laugh. Though the mirror split in half when she did so, the team didn't care. They, including Robin and Starfire, were happy that the plan had worked.

"So," Robin said, "What happens next?"

"This is what comes next!" Starfire took a step toward Robin, and leaned forward………

Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ok everyone, thanks for reading! Just to let you know, the next chapter will probably be the last one! Please review!

Tamaraniangrl19


	13. Learning to Kiss

Ok, I'm really sad. This is the last chapter! Well, I think so. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have R&Rd. The story would not have gone on without all of you. Thanks so much for supporting me as I write, and I hope that you all will continue to do so in my other stories to come!

Love, Tamaraniangrl19

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelo

"So," Robin said, "What happens next?"

"This is what comes next!" Starfire took a step toward Robin, and leaned forward………

And, yes, for those of you that are holding your breath and crossing your fingers; she kissed him.

She did it gently, mind you, but once Robin relaxed and started to "join in,' their hold became tighter as they grasped each other. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all turned away, but Cyborg had the video camera in his arm start recording. He knew that it would come in handy someday…

Robin and Starfire relaxed and let go of each other, staring passionately into each other's eyes.

"I love you," breathed Robin.

Starfire responded by cuddling up in his strong arms.

The End

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Itsnotoveritsnotoveritsnotoveritsnotoveritsnotoveritsnotoveritsnotoverotsnot

EPILOGUE

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The guests cheered as the couple kissed.

Robin and Starfire were married on May 3rd. They made it like a garden party, though with a REALLY big garden. Robin had taken his mask off, which made the townspeople even more curious about him. He had on a handsome black tuxedo with a small corsage. Starfire looked stunning. With an off-white gown and a long train, both adorned with tiny golden flowers. Her bangs in the front had been tied back with a gold ribbon. She held a bouquet of baby's breath and yellow and pink lilies.

The wedding ceremony was enchanting, and everyone was wondering what the reception would be like. The two had rented out a popular club in town, _The Cabaret Tavern_. The best moment came, however, when Starfire threw the bouquet. Who caught it?……………………….. Raven! At this, she grinned evilly at Beast Boy, who grinned back, and they snuck into the back room…….

When it came time for Robin to dance with Starfire, he grasped her and whispered in her ear.

"You know, after that one time with Fang, I didn't plan on dancing with you again this soon!"

Starfire, on the other hand, laughed and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well, I am glad that you and I are dancing again!"

Robin accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

And she quieted him with a gentle kiss.

Crycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycrycry


End file.
